1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device to prevent deterioration of picture quality in a super pixel gray pattern, and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device displays images by controlling light transmittance in liquid crystal cells according to a video signal. Especially, an active-matrix type liquid crystal display device is advantageous to displaying moving pictures since a switching unit is provided in each of pixel cells. In this case, the switching unit is generally formed of a thin film transistor TFT.
The liquid crystal display device requires a picture test process to check a picture quality on a liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a super pixel gray pattern.
In order to perform a picture test process, as shown in FIG. 1, it necessarily requires a process of displaying a super pixel gray pattern on a screen of a liquid crystal panel 100. The super pixel gray pattern is similar to a mosaic pattern, wherein adjacent pixel units PXL are displayed with black and white. In FIG. 1, the pixel unit PXL for displaying the black is represented with slanted lines. The picture test process of the liquid crystal display device is performed by checking the screen in state of displaying the super pixel gray pattern.
The pixel unit PXL is comprised of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixel cells, among which green pixel cell G has the greatest visibility. In other words, the image displayed with the green pixel cell G is most visible. Accordingly, in order to prevent the inferiority of picture quality in the super pixel gray pattern, it is more important to uniformly maintain the luminance among the green pixel cells G than among the red pixel cells R, and among the blue pixel cells B.
To display the super pixel gray pattern on the screen, data corresponding to the super pixel gray pattern is supplied to data lines connected to the pixel cells. For the maintenance of uniform luminance among the green pixel cells G, the charging condition on the data line is identically applied to the green pixel cells G when the green pixel cells G are supplied with the data.
However, since the green pixel cells G are supplied with the data under the variable charging conditions, the difference of luminance occurs among the green pixel cells C, thereby causing the inferiority of picture quality in the super pixel gray pattern.